


The Sad Start To The Path We Travel On

by Raelae



Series: Tales From The Apocalypse [5]
Category: The Last of Us
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 20:31:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11562798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raelae/pseuds/Raelae
Summary: Ellie and Riley's world have all but fallen apart after they are both bitten by infected. Now all that is left for them, is to spend their final moments of sanity together, exploring the mall and what was left of mankind before them. Until time, and fate, catches up with them.





	The Sad Start To The Path We Travel On

Ellie followed silently behind Riley as they exited the bright open area, now entering the dark hallways again. The fate they faced laid heavy on the both of them as they journeyed deeper into the depths of the old decrepit mall.

They continued silently through the halls they had just ran through, back into the creepy chamber of the mannequins, and further still into the decaying husk of a building.

It had been only a mere thirty minutes to this point, from when they had both been bitten. Ellie still had trouble believing it had even happened, and so constantly glanced at the bleeding wound on her arm, fighting back a wave of tears each time she looked at it.

Both she and Riley had agreed to not take the easy way out, or, Riley had at least. Ellie had not outwardly voiced her opinion, not quite sure what exactly her answer even was. She still held on to some far-fetched hope that this was all some huge nightmare and at any moment she would awaken in her room, terrified and drenched in sweat, but safe.

But with each passing moment she gradually pulled herself from that lie she was building up in her head. This was real. At some point between this moment, and two days at best, they would both be infected beasts, hunting their fellow humans. Well...she wouldn't really be able to call the both of them humans at that point now could she?

Another wave of horror overtook her at that moment and her breath caught in her chest. Breathing became harder and harder for her to muster and her body slowly began to tremble, building to an almost uncontrollable spasm. Was this it? Was she turning? Could it really happen this quickly?

She jumped as she felt a hand on her shoulder, looking up to see Riley at her side, worry written on her face. Ellie jumped away from her quickly, the fear of what she may do to her at any moment flashing through her mind. The visions of her jumping Riley and tearing her to pieces bit by bit.

“Whoa, easy.” Riley said as she put up her hands, trying her best to calm Ellie.

But she was having no part of it and only stepped further back, wrapping her arms around herself as she trembled.

“I'm...I think I'm...”

“Easy...you're not turning. Not...not yet. You're alright, you're just having an anxiety attack or something. Just...just try to take some deep breaths. Calm yourself...”

“What's the point of calming myself? It's not going to change what's coming. Aren't you scared at all?”

“Of course I'm scared Ellie...I'm terrified. But we...we can't stop it. We just have to...accept it. With any luck...we won't even know what's going on. We won't...won't see what we do...”

“...I...I don't want to become one of those things Riley...I...”

“Look...” She started to move closer to her, moving slowly to keep Ellie from jumping away from her again. “...I know I said...I wasn't a fan of the easy way out...but that...that just stands for this moment in time. When that time finally comes...I won't let you turn...and you can't let me...”

“I can't shoot you Riley...”

“You wouldn't be shooting me...that part of me wouldn't be in there anymore, and vice versa...”

“...I don't think I could shoot myself either...”

“Believe me Ellie, when faced with the monster waiting inside...it won't be that hard. But for now...lets not think about that okay? We promised to spend whatever time we have left...together. And I didn't mean worrying about what we can't stop. There's a whole mall to explore yet, things from the past to pick through and try to figure out. We'll worry about the inevitable when it comes. Alright?”

It took Ellie a few moments but, eventually she nodded in agreement, wiping away tears that had managed to escape her eyes.

“Good, now lets go. There's a whole section we've never been to before.”

“You always said it was too dangerous to go to that part, with the building collapsing in on itself and all.”

“Yeah well, that was when life still belonged to us. I think the risk is worth it now. So, come on.”

She reached out, taking Ellie's hand gently in hers and leading her along, giving a squeeze here and there whenever she felt Ellie becoming overwhelmed again.

As they journeyed on through these new areas, Riley never let go of Ellie's hand. Silently Ellie treasured this moment, but also lamented it. She'd finally managed to gain the courage to show Riley how she felt...and within mere moments that happy moment had been torn from them, replaced by the dread of what was to come.

But as Ellie watched Riley, she noticed no changes, not yet anyway. She had hopes that the infection would build slowly, giving them some time to enjoy their final moments of sanity, or if they could manage to pull off the pact they just made...the final moments of their lives.

Ellie calmed a bit as she felt a little bit of that fear slipping away. She was slowly accepting what lay ahead for them. As tragic as it may be, at least they wouldn't be alone in it.

“Look at that. Creepy...”

Ellie was brought out of her thoughts and was faced with a rather disturbing sight. 

“Is that...is that a bear?” She asked, tearing her eyes from the creature to look at Riley.

“Yeah. Or at least it use to be.”

Only now did Riley release her hand as she moved forward to inspect the creature. Ellie followed closely like a little puppy, not willing to let Riley get too far away from her.

“Bet this thing was kinda cute at one point.” Riley said as she reached up and tapped on what was left of a left arm. Chunks of it crumbled off as she did so, causing both of them to jump back as the whole arm crumbled to the floor.

“Why's there some random creepy ass bear in the middle of the mall?” Ellie asked, tilting her head a bit.

“Probably because of that.” Riley said, pointing behind her.

Ellie turned to see one of the many stores that had inhabited the mall, realizing after a moment what she was looking at. She squinted as she tried to read what was left of the smudged and mold covered sign.

“Bil...Bil-a-ar...w...shop...”

“Build-a-Bear Workshop.” Riley answered for her.

“How the hell did you get that out of that jumbled mess?”

Riley only pointed to a small sign just under the bear they had essentially just destroyed the rest of. Although mildly dirty, it did clearly read Build-a-Bear Workshop.

“How do you know it's from this store though?”

“It's in front of it...and there's some creepy ass stuffing less animals littered about.” She said as she stepped towards the entrance, picking up what remained of a bear waiting to be. She held it with her thumb and index finger as she turned her nose up in disgust. Something had eaten through it. Either some form of bug or an animal using it's 'fur' for nesting material. She grimaced as part of it tore away in her fingers, and she eventually let it fall to the floor.

“Well...I guess they would have made some kid happy back in the day...” Ellie said.

“Yeah I guess. I mean...could you imagine it? Coming here with your family to build yourself a new little friend?”

“Not really. Hard to imagine something you never knew. Harder still to imagine those fluffy things could make you happy. Seeing as any we found we tied string to and set on fire...before tossing them into a crowd of uniforms.”

Riley laughed at that, motioning for Ellie to follow as she started to walk again. “Hey, they had it coming.”

“They had to of known it was us.”

“Well if they did they didn't say anything. Maybe they decided they needed all the cannon fodder they could get, so they couldn't get rid of us.”

“I'm nobodies cannon...cannon what?”

“Cannon fodder. Means you're just another number. You're there to get shot at and killed just so they can gain a footing on...whatever they're trying to gain a footing on.”

“Pffft. Assholes.”

They moved on in relative silence after this, neither being able to find anything productive to say. They just continued on towards the section of the mall they had yet to explore.

When at last they reached it, they were met by a barrier of collapsed debris, comprising of both the walkway above and parts of the ceiling overhead. It was pretty evident that this side of the building was very far from structurally sound. They hadn't actually been here before, but were warned against it by Winston. When that old man told you not to go somewhere, because he even avoided it, you should probably listen.  
It was evident now that he was indeed not bullshitting.

It took some searching but they did eventually find a way around it all, squeezing through a tiny passage between the debris and the wall. It was a tight fit, even for them.

But they made it through alright and were met with an open hallway. This area had not yet collapsed in on itself but it was obviously on it's way to doing so. It was enough of a threat anyway that they were careful of every step they took, fearful of a piece of the roof falling in on them. Funny how, even as their fate was already decided, the human need to survive still caused them to be careful of their lives. Ah human nature.

They moved forward passed old broken Kiosks that at one point held cell phones or some other form of gear. Things that meant nothing to them in this day and age. Further on they passed old planters that once held small trees or bushes of some kind, all completely rotted away now from neglect.

Many of the stores that littered the hallway here no longer showed just what it was they sold, as the weather had done considerate damage from the many openings in the roof above. There was the occasional ones that still had readable titles, like an old Sbarros, which they had no clue what that even was nevertheless how to even pronounce it. But seeing as they realized they had entered the food court, they figured it was some sort of food, though what they didn't know. 

There was at least ten food joints in this area, each either no longer baring a title, or it was illegible. Or unpronounceable. Glass from many of the cases which once held food, lay scattered on the floor and some of the menus had fallen to the floor behind the counter, revealing to the girls at least some of what was eaten here. Though many of the foods were still a mystery to them.

Beyond that were a few more stores, one an old jewelry store that still, amazingly, had some items still inside. Though most had lost whatever beauty they once held. This held the girls attention for a few moments, but it bored them quickly and they moved on.

It was at this point that Riley began to feel a little sickly. She would have hidden it as long as she could but, the wave hit her so quickly that she got dizzy and nearly fell over. Ellie had caught her just in time and lead her over to an old bench, sweeping off the various debris on it before sitting her down.

“...I was hoping this would take a bit...but it looks like I'm gonna be one of the quick ones...”

“Don't say that. It's just a spell...you'll probably be alright in a minute or two.”

“Ellie...” 

There was a warning to Riley's tone, but it could be easily missed by how weakly it came out of her mouth. Still, Ellie was not ready to admit that Riley was going fast, and that she may have to end her suffering soon. She still found it hard to believe she could even do it.

“Over there...” 

Riley said, pointing to yet another electronics store, though this one was smaller.

“Why there?”

“Look for some power cords.”

“Power cords?”

“They're pretty strong. We can use them to restrain me...when it starts getting really bad. Cause I know it might take you a bit to...to be able to...”

“Stop talking like that okay? This is still only the initial start...there's still time. And you said as long as we have time we shouldn't worry about it...”

“But we should prepare for it. I know it's not easy Ellie but...we have to.”

“This is bullshit!” Ellie screamed as she got up, kicking over a garbage can that had somehow, miraculously, stood this many years, till her intervention that is.

“Keep it down Ellie. I don't think being bitten is going to stop any infected from wanting to eat us.”

Scowling, Ellie reluctantly did as she was told, leaving Riley to rest on the bench while she entered the small electronics store.

The shelves were still filled with various electronics, DVD players, TV's, cell phone accessories. What any electronic store might carry. But she moved passed all these to where they stocked varying types of cords on the far wall. Not really knowing what any of them were really for, she just grabbed what looked to be the strongest one and exited the store, wanting to get back to Riley as quickly as possible.

She found her lying on the bench now, she having broke out in a cold sweat in just the short time she had been away. It was really apparent to her now, Riley's change would be a quick one. They probably had very little time left together.

“Come on Riley...we need to find somewhere to hole up...”

Riley only grunted as Ellie helped her to her feet, draping her arm over her shoulder and helping her along.

They passed many more stores, these all having their security shutters down, and more than a few having 'Infected Inside. Keep Closed.' Written in bright red.

“...warning is kind of fucking redundant now isn't it...?” She mumbled as she moved along.

Finally, Riley could push forward no more, complaining that her body ached horribly.

Ellie frowned as she helped her over towards a wall, helping her to slowly sit on the floor.

Riley winced a bit as she shifted, trying to make herself as comfortable as possible.

“...guess we're not getting that vacation huh?” Ellie tried to joke, but it didn't really hit the mark and it also came out with a tiny, pitiful squeak.

Riley did chuckle a little at this though, wiping some sweat from her forehead while motioning for Ellie to take a seat with her other hand.

Ellie did eventually take a seat next to her, looking across the large area towards another group of shuttered stores.

“To think, these places use to be packed with people, going about their day, buying stuff they probably didn't really need...” Riley started, deciding conversation was best over contemplating what was to come.

Ellie was quiet for a moment before agreeing with her.

“Yeah, but they were fun things I'm sure. I mean, after looking at all this stuff here, at how cool it looks, how could you not want it?”

“But not one of them thought about how useless it was. Or how their money would be better spent...till it was too late.”

“I guess no one expects stuff like this to happen. I mean...remember what Winston use to tell us, about what happened after the outbreak?”

“Yeah, some people were dumb enough to think it wasn't really happening. Just the government trying to put a scare into them...till reality literally bit them in the ass...”

“...think I like Winston's other stories better. How he'd go on that fishing trip every summer, and catch those massive fish.”

Riley let out a less pained laugh this time. “He was lying through his teeth Ellie. He couldn't even keep his eyes on us when he was telling us.”

“Doesn't mean the story wasn't fun though.”

“Well, that's true. Still not sure I'd care to go fishing though...if none of this shit happened.”

“I think I would have. I don't think I woulda minded fishing, or hunting.”

“Yeah well, you are very far from being a lady Ellie.”

“Tch, so are you.”

“Heh, noted.”

Taking a deep breath at this point, Riley slowly pushed herself to her feet, looking slightly better than earlier.

“...you sure you want to get up?”

“Yeah. Think I just gotta take it easier. Moving quickly is just gonna cause it to move faster in my blood stream. Just gotta...slow it best I can.”

Ellie only looked at her before getting to her feet as well, moving along behind Riley at a much slower pace.

 

Riley certainly did look better than before, though it was only a momentary reprieve. Eventually no amount of care would slow what was moving through her system.

“Look at that.”

Ellie looked ahead, passed Riley and to where she was pointing. There was an average sized atrium just ahead of them, where a sizable amount of the ceiling had caved in. Below the massive hole lay large chunks of building material, from roofing material to metal beams and whatever else lay on the roof at the time.

Around that lay a large pool of water, more than likely from the rain that fell over night. The water itself didn't look too deep, but it was a bit of a welcoming site as the air, even within the building, was getting a tad muggy.

Riley moved ahead and walked right into the water, keeping at the edge and away from the debris beyond.

Ellie followed soon after, joining Riley as she sat on a small chunk of the ceiling that did seem safe enough. Nothing jutting out of it, not that it mattered. 

Riley moved her feet about in the water, letting her shoes get soaked through.

“Could just take your shoes off you know.”

“Don't know whats in the water, too murky.”

“Doubt it matters.”

“I don't want to add to the issues at hand.”

“Fair enough.” Ellie said as she took a seat next to her, settling her feet in the water as well.

Just sitting there, their feet submerged, was enough to cool them down, though Ellie wasn't quite that warm, not yet anyway. She just figured in Riley's case, it was probably a slowly rising temperature from the infection. But she said nothing and just enjoyed the moment with her, looking up through the massive hole in the roof as a loud flock of birds flew overhead.

After some time they began to move on again, their pace slowing as more and more time passed. Finally, as the halls grew almost pitch black in places from the waning light outside, Riley put up a hand to stop them.

“I really don't think I can go much further...” She said as she looked at Ellie. It was now that Ellie could see the extent of the spread in the infection. 

Riley had made it clear that she was staying well in front, and that Ellie was supposed to follow behind. Ellie thought it weird but allowed her to have it her way, but now she knew why. She hadn't wanted Ellie to see how bad she was looking. Her lips were so pale they were almost completely white, and her face looked like she just stuck her head in water. Droplets of sweat rolled down her face, and the entirety of her face itself was shining from how much she had been sweating.

“Riley...”

But Riley only put her hand up again, stopping anything she was about to say. She reached behind her and pulled the gun out, holding it out to Ellie.

“No...”

“Ellie...just take it. You need to have it with you.”

Ellie silently reached for it, closing her hand around the handle, but pausing as she saw Riley's hand.

She almost had to look away as she noticed the state of Riley's bite, with the varying coloration's from both the fungal infection, and other infections that took root from the bite. The bites didn't only just pass on the infection, but whatever infections that person may also have had. Along with the fact that after you're bitten nothing healed over, so you ended up with other infections. They figured that's why some people turned quicker than others, from other infections that weakened the system. You were dead either way...or might as well be considered dead, but other infections just progressed it quicker.

“Ellie...”

“...” Ellie finally took hold of the gun and tucked it in her waistband, helping Riley along.”

“Ellie...”

“Gonna find somewhere to hold up...small room somewhere...I know we'll be dead and all but...I'd still rather not be eaten by those...things...”

Riley said nothing and just let her tug her along, not about to protest the fact that it wouldn't really matter. Not like they'd know. But they had lost control of their fate not long ago, if Ellie found a way to at least have some control again, who was she to argue?

 

Eventually Ellie lead them down a side hallway, figuring it must be where the offices were. The hallways were much narrower and had no windows whatsoever. Debris was scattered everywhere and at varying places along the wall was a decaying chair or two, or more than a few fallen ceiling tiles.

A few doors lined either side of the hall and she tried each one as she passed, finding almost all of them locked, or at the very least jammed shut. But finally she found an open door and helped Riley inside, settling her on the floor in front of the office desk while she returned to secure the door.

When all was said and done, she went about one of the tasks she really didn't want to do, she pulled the cord she had found out of her back pocket, and started to secure Riley to the metal legs of the desk.

When that was done she sat across from her, staring.

“Don't do that Ellie...it won't help...either of us.”

“...this never should have happened...”

“...I know...I shouldn't have brought us here...but we've been here so many times. I never thought...I'm sorry Ellie...”

“Don't...like you said, we've been here so many times before, I didn't think it was dangerous either. And I...I missed you. How could I not follow?”

Silence reigned again as they sat in the almost pitch black room. The office did have a window, though a rather small one, like one of those small rectangular ones you might see in a roadside rest stop. But it was enough to keep them from complete darkness.

The room itself smelled musky and was mold ridden. Many areas of the walls were peeling and chipping away, leaving a mess of drywall on the floor. Broken florescent lights lay scattered about as well, having falling from their place in the ceiling above ages ago, and multiple kinds of animal leavings were in every corner, making the room smell even worse.

Ellie noticed ever so slowly that she was preoccupying herself with the state of the room, so she could avoid looking at Riley. It hurt her so bad to see her that way, to see the strong Riley she had known...so weak. While she didn't even feel remotely sick. Not even the hint of a fever had even broken out yet. She figured it was impending though, seeing as the two day limit was approaching. 

Finally she looked at Riley, making out the outline of her features in the darkening room. But she didn't have to see her well to know the look on her face.

“...you know...” Ellie said at last. “If you'd have just waited a day longer...before leaving...I was gonna tell you...how I felt...”

“...that the other reason why you were so pissed?”

“...yeah. It took me forever to build up the courage. Then you were just...gone...I didn't know what happened. I didn't know if you did something stupid, and the military hauled you off somewhere...”

“Woulda been plausible. We did a lot of stupid things...”

“Heh, yeah. Still remember when you managed to get a hold of that pepper spray stuff they were making, and you sprayed some on the commanders toilet paper roll.”

Riley laughed a bit, ending in a sickly, hacking cough. 

“Yeah...his...he complained his ass was on fire for a month...come to think of it, that probably was a bad idea. We could have really hurt him.”

“Says the girl who joined the Firefly's, who would have been killing them eventually.”

“...I was scared of that...”

“Killing uniforms?”

There was silence for a long uncomfortable moment, before Ellie saw the white of Riley's eyes on her.

“...because if I stayed with the Firefly's...and you stayed with the military...we could have faced each other...killed before we knew who we were...”

“...I doubt Marlene would have actually let me be a uniform Riley. I think...she just put me there to keep me safe...so I could learn to take care of myself.”

“You never know though. Anything could have happened...”

“But it didn't...and it won't...That life, is over for both of us. You're not a Firefly anymore, and I would never have stuck around long enough to be a uniform...we're just us...it's just us...in the end...”

Though she couldn't see it, Ellie could almost feel the smile on Riley's face, which caused her to smile, the first since it all went down the night before.

They fell into silence again after that, and Ellie took up looking out the small window, even though she couldn't see much of anything, just the glow from the moon that had emerged at some point. More time had passed than she had previously thought.

She didn't want to bother Riley anymore, she just wanted to let her rest, hoping that that alone would help to give them more time together, with their minds still intact.

At some point she had pulled out the gun, not realizing she had. She still hadn't even realized it as she flicked the safety on and off, or as she ejected the clip and pushed it back in. It was like she was in a trance, she wasn't thinking anything, or seeing anything.

In fact, she wasn't hearing anything either. It was like her body had shut itself down, like it felt this was the only way to deal with what was happening.

So she hadn't heard when Riley's breathing became deep and raspy, or when it slowed to a point where it didn't sound like she was breathing at all.

She didn't hear the low growl, or the gurgling from her throat. Nor did she hear when she started struggling against her restraints.

In fact she didn't notice anything till she came to her senses enough to look up, intending to ask Riley a question, only to be met by blood shot eyes and a gaping bloody jaw as Riley lept at her, somehow free of her bonds.

Reality was only slowly dawning on her as her eyes went wide, her hands still pulling off the final motions of fiddling with the gun. The click as the clip slid back in, the smaller, almost soundless one of the safety again clicking on and off...the growling and snarling finally breaking through and reaching her ears as Riley collided with her.

...then the loud bang that reverberated through the building as the gun went off.

For the longest time, nothing happened. Ellie didn't move, couldn't really as Riley was laid out on top of her, still twitching. She was only now feeling the warmth of something soaking through her shirt, and her eyes finally shot to Riley. She could only see the side of her head, the twitching had finally stopped and she lay still.

Ellie's breathing quickened as reality finally fully sunk in. She reached up with her free arm and yanked her other out from between herself and Riley, with some effort.

She stopped and looked at the gun that was still in her hand, the smell of gunpowder finally reaching her nose. Fearful, she tossed the gun from her hands and let it skid across the floor into the blackness of the room.

She gripped Riley's shoulders with both hands and rolled her off, looking down at her.

Her eyes were wide, her mouth still open in a now quiet snarl, the blood around it much fresher now from spitting it up after being shot.

Being shot...

Ellie finally looked down and noticed where she'd shot her in the abdomen. She'd fallen on her, and the gun went off. And just like that...it was over...

Panic took her over now as she shook her shoulders viciously, trying to get her to respond.

“Riley? Riley...come on...you can't do this to me...you can't...I can't do this alone dammit! RILEY!!! You can't fucking leave me again!”

After her outburst, the surroundings returned to an eerie silence. Not a sound could be heard, not a cricket, or a night bird, or debris falling somewhere. Not even infected that she thought would have come for sure from both the gunshot and the yelling. Nothing. She was left alone with her pain...and with all that remained of Riley.

She hugged her to her, sitting there on the floor and rocking with Riley in her arms. She had just gotten her back, and even though their fate was grim, she would still have her in the end. But secretly, inside...she had been the one who wanted to go first. She knew that no matter the truth, nor what Riley may try to convince her with, ending her own life was impossible. Just like ending Riley's would be. Maybe that's why fate decided this was how it should end. She was again alone...the one thing she feared the most. And she was forced now to face a fate worse than death alone as well.

For the longest time she continued to rock back and forth with Riley still in her arms, tears all but dried up now. Finally, she let her down gently to the floor, placing a small kiss on her forehead.

“...I guess...you're just waiting for me huh?” She asked as she glanced from her to the gun that lay across the room, somewhere in the darkness. But she didn't move to get it, in fact, she didn't move at all. She stayed sitting in that spot for so long she lost track of time. Eventually though, she had to move, as the closed up room was smelling none too pleasant.

But before she left, she gathered up fallen debris and placed it over Riley, giving her some form of grave, before finally reluctantly leaving her.

She wandered through that mall for a long time, stuck in a sort of daze, waiting for her time. She passed many of the places they had only recently visited, when Riley was still alive and still being herself. Now all of these places were just another pain added to Ellie's heart.

But as she continued on, preparing for her time...it never came. She'd seen days come and go and she still had not even the slightest fever. The bite itself didn't even look like it was worsening. The skin just looked almost dry, and felt that way too. Almost like it was scabbing over, but without the color of it.

She wasn't turning, and that both brought her hope...and sadness. Why was she still alive and not Riley? What made her so special? She was scared and she didn't know what to do. Part of her just wanted to stay in that mall forever, because she felt if Riley couldn't leave then neither could she. But, she knew Riley wouldn't want that. She'd tell her to go. But go to where? She'd be killed on sight, without even being able to explain her plight.

She decided at last that she would track down Marlene, she was the only one she could trust right now.

And so she rummaged around to find something to cover her bite, eventually finding some form of fabric that must have been clothing at one point. She tied it tightly around her bite before making her way back the way she came, returning to grab her bag that still lay abandoned in the store they had fled from. Now she moved on her search for Marlene. She emerged again into the light of day, and though she couldn't yet know it, emerged too into a much grander story.

**Author's Note:**

> Just kind of felt like doing something on Riley's end. I always did sort of wonder exactly how it all went down, but regardless how it really does, it's still tragic.
> 
> And a few other things because I'm not sure if some places exist outside of America, obviously Build-A-Bear-Workshop is a store where you can essentially create your own stuffed animal bit by bit. And Sbarro's is a pizza and pasta joint.


End file.
